A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article carrier for bicycles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bicycle bag for mounting on dropped bicycle handlebars.
B. Prior Art
Bicycle bags per se are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,443 to Molinari discloses a mesh or net flexible handbag having flexible carrying straps which can be used to mount the handbag on English style handlebars by repeatedly wrapping the straps around the handlebars so as to form a continuous spiral. Such a bicycle bag has a number of disadvantages. The bag portion must be very flexible to allow the straps to be conveniently and securely wrapped around the handlebars. When the bag is full, particularly with rigid or bulky objects, it is awkward to fully wrap the straps around the handlebars. Further, even if the straps are fully wrapped around the handlebars, the bag is unrestrained against pivotal motion and therefore can sway back and forth when the bicycle is in motion. In addition, the straps are particularly difficult to wrap around dropped handlebars, especially if hand brakes are provided thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,728 to Jackson et al (Jackson '728) discloses a handlebar bag for use on dropped handlebars. The Jackson '728 handlebar bag has a first pair of two upper straps, each upper strap being attached at one end thereof to opposite sides of the bag. The free end of each upper strap has a releasable fastener to allow the upper straps to be wrapped around the opposite portions of the handlebar above the hand brakes. A second pair of two lower elastic shock straps extend downwardly from each side of the bag for attachment to the front wheel axle area of the bicycle. The two shock straps provide stabilization of the bag, but create the risk that the stabilizing straps can become entangled in the front wheel if the straps should disengage while the bicycle is in motion. Further, the use of four straps on the handlebar bag complicates the attachment and removal of the bag from the handlebars. Still further, an additional strap is required to connect the free ends of the upper straps in order to provide a shoulder strap for carrying of the bag by a person.
Another handlebar bag for dropped handlebars is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,105 to Jackson (Jackson '105). The Jackson '105 handlebar bag has a bent wire frame having a central loop portion which cooperates with the handlebar mounting stem, the handlebars, and a separate latch member to support a bag between the handlebars. The rigid frame provides support for the bag and prevents swaying, thereby obviating the need for straps such as those disclosed in the Jackson '728 patent. However, the Jackson '105 mounting arrangement is complicated, and, depending on the latch member embodiment employed, requires complicated manipulation of the latch member to attach or remove the frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handlebar bag which obviates the disadvantages associated with the handlebar bicycle bags of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handlebar bag which is quickly and easily attached or removed from the handlebars of the bicycle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handlebar bicycle bag which is easily stabilized so as to prevent swaying of the bag when attached to the handlebars.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handlebar bicycle bag which is attached to the handlebars by a single endless cord, the endless cord also functioning as a handle for manually carrying the bag.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handlebar bicycle bag which does not require a mounting frame or other special mounting elements to attach the bag to the handlebars.
C. Summary of the Invention
An article carrier constructed in accordance with the present invention includes a container having mounting means for attaching the container to the handlebars. The mounting means defines first, second and third mounting loops for supporting the container between first and second curved portions of the handlebars. The first and second loops cooperate with the first and second curved portions, respectively. The third loop cooperates with a mounting stem for the handlebars. In a preferred embodiment, the first, second and third loops are sections of an endless cord.
In accordance with the present invention, an article carrier is mounted between dropped handlebars of a bicycle by looping the first and second loops around the curved portions of the handlebars, extending the third loop over a central portion of the handlebars, and then looping the third loop over the mounting stem for the handlebars to secure the article carrier to the handlebars.